1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display includes a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates. The liquid crystal display is provided with electrodes which are formed on the substrates. The liquid crystal layer includes liquid crystal molecules. The alignment of the liquid crystal molecules is changed according to the electric field generated by the electrodes. Changing the alignment of the liquid crystal molecules adjusts the quantity of light passing through the liquid crystal display. Accordingly, an image is displayed.
Display apparatuses employing liquid crystal displays have been extensively used in devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants, personal computers, and televisions. The liquid crystal displays are often specifically developed to be suitable for use in the particular devices in which they are employed.
Recently, the use of portable device, including portable notebook computers has been increasing. Such devices require superior mobile convenience, and thus there is demand for liquid crystal displays that satisfy the requirements of low power consumption and high response speed.